yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Me/guide/Wallpapers
Editors note: will update over time. This guide explains how to obtain the Wallpapers on Me's computer. The total number of Wallpapers you have will determine the ending. There are a total of 88 Wallpapers in Me Ver. 0.05 (85 + 3 secret Wallpapers), but only 81 are needed to obtain the canon ending. You can obtain Wallpapers in any order at anytime. (Note: Wallpaper names and descriptions are not shown due to spoilers) #1. You get this wallpaper when you start the game. #2. Go outside to the balcony during nighttime. #3. Go outside to the balcony during daytime. #4. Interact with leaking white monster (See walkthrough for the Cardboard Orb) #5. Discover the Sponge World (Nexus) #6. Obtain the Eye Fruit Effect #7. Discover the Block World (Nexus) #8. Get caught by a Teru (Can be found in multiple places) #9. Discover the Pencil World (Nexus) #10. Obtain the Eraser Effect #11. Follow the instructions to reach the Eraser effect. → Go south-west and interact with the head → Go west and enter the door → Use the eraser effect on the NPC sitting on the chair. #12. #13. Interact with Ruka (The green haired, red shirt NPC. You'll find him in multiple areas) #14. Change your menu theme. Pencil World (Interact with the yellow sign) → Interact with the hand → Go north and take the stairs → Go straight until you reach another stairs → Interact with Ruka and choose a theme #15. Give the Lollipop to Peanut (See Item guide) #16. Obtain the Magnet Effect #17. Obtain the Wings Effect #18. Discover the Snow World (Enter the pink circle in Sponge World) #19. Obtain the Distort Effect #20. Discover the Retinoblastoma World (See walkthrough for Growth Orb) #21. Discover the Pink Grate Maze (Interact with the giant eyeball in the Bloody Eyeball World) #22. Talk to Handao in his house (See walkthrough for the Cliffside Orb) #23. Interact with Tremadama in the world inside Handao’s house TV (See walkthrough for the Cliffside Orb) #24. Talk to Handao in the Building of Truth (Enter the black building in the MOTHER 3 world) #25. Obtain the Mask Effect #26. Discover the Hand World (Nexus) #27. Discover The Edge (See walkthrough for the Path Orb) #28. Discover the Blue Rose Maze (Find the Gray Space Orb, then enter the door) #29. Obtain the Color Wheel Effect #30. Discover the MOTHER 3 World (Interact with the glowing mushroom in the Hand World) #31. Discover the Kaleidoscope World (Nexus) #32. Discover the Barn (See walkthrough for Cult Orb) #33. Talk to Handao inside the Barn #34. Have 15 or more wallpapers #35. Obtain the Weather Effect #36. Dance on the dance floor (Interact with the turntables) Block World (Enter the double doors) → Empty Warehouse → Teal Hallways (Enter the door with the light window first, then the one with the square above it) → Party House #37. Get your picture taken in the Party House photo booth #38. Have 25 or more wallpapers #39. Discover the White Desert (Pull the lever in the Party House) #40. Interact with the purple bird in the bar Hand World (Interact with the bloody mass) → White Portal Area (Interact with the hole) → Tile Floor Path (Use the Weather Effect to put out the fire) → Bar #41. Obtain the Orifice Effect #42. Use the Eraser Effect on the shadow figure sitting on the bench (Interact with the purple bird that sometimes appears in the Nexus) #43. Obtain the Spirit Effect #44. Obtain a total of 6 Effects #45. 'Discover the colorful stairway Sponge World (Interact with the light blue microbian) ''→ Gray Platform (Enter the box) → Microbian Building → Colorful stairway '''#46. Discover the Sunset Galaxy (See walkthrough for Sunset Galaxy Orb) #47. Interact with the colorful image on the wall in the orange house Eye World → Signs (Blue sign) → Retinoblastoma (White sign with bloody eye) → Colored Shapes (Colorful headless body) → Black Shapes (Prism surrounded by smoke) → Lamps and Posts (Lamp Post) → Buscar → Set destination to Red ? → Leave Buscar, go down, Enter House → Interact with the colorful image on the wall #48. Use the magnet effect in the lamp posts world Eye World → Signs (Blue sign) → Retinoblastoma (White sign with bloody eye) → Colored Shapes (Colorful headless body) → Black Shapes (Prism surrounded by smoke) → Lamps and Posts (Lamp Post) → Use the magnet effect #49. Talk to Resta, the Cafe owner #50. Ride the box (Find the Box Orb, then interact with the box) #51. Have 30 or more wallpapers #52. 'Follow the instructions for the Blank Orb, but enter the first door in the laboratory. Go up the stairs into the next room and interact with the mirror. '#53. Interact with Mixello in the Laboratory #54. Find the Stab Orb, then look up at the scenery (See walkthrough for Stab Orb) #55. Follow the directions to the Stab Orb. Interact with the large Me-like figure above the orb. #56. Interact with Black Hat in the Tentasprout Forest (See walkthrough for Cult Orb) #57. Discover the Red Doll Area (See walkthrough for Cult Orb) #58. Interact with flower while using orifice effect Kaleidoscope World → Water City (Light post) → The Building → Hallways (Climb stairs to top) → Mountain → Under the mountain's Passage (Jump down hole) → Tentasprout Forest (Walk between plants) → To the Faces. (Walk on green tile) → Faces (Move metal ball with magnet effect) → Teru Building → Water-colors (Enter first room in hallway, interact with colorful object) → Interact with flower while using orifice effect #59. Realize something Sponge World (Interact with the pink eye creature) → Gray City (Go left and interact with the board on the wall) → Ear Pathways (Enter the left ear) → Colorful Brick Building (Outside) (Re-enter the door) → Colorful Brick Building (Inside) (Follow the arrow) #60. Sponge World (Interact with the light blue microbian) → Gray Platform (Interact with the NPC with the red hat) → Docks (Walk between the trees) → To Sewer (Go right) → Sewer (Go immediately right) → Interact with the square hole in the wall north of where the dock branches. #61. Discover the Rainbow Forest (See walkthrough for Stone Sun Orb) #62. Follow the directions to reach the Eraser effect, then interact with the curled hair-like object to the left. Go down and left and interact with the large hole. Follow the path, do not enter the cracked door. Interact with the red bird-like NPC next to the Oracle. Enter and leave the second building with the stacked colorful cabinets until an event occurs. #63. Find Thomas in the Reflection Room Sponge World (Interact with the light blue microbian) → Gray Platform (Enter the box) → Microbian Building → Reflection Room #64. Interact with the piece of paper in the Pink Wonderland (See walkthrough for Cardboard Orb) #65. Find the sunken bus Smoke Bath House (See walkthrough for Cardboard Orb) → Sauna Tiles (Interact with the cone statue) → Sauna Stairwell (Interact with the window) #66. Obtain the Spirit Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #67. Have 40 or more wallpapers #68. Remember a tragic event Roadstrada (See walkthrough for Melting Glass Orb) (Enter the tunnel) → Pitch Black Hallway (Keep going up until you reach the exit) #69. Discover the Broken Glass World (See walkthrough for Melting Glass Orb) #70. Discover the Melting Glass World (See walkthrough for Melting Glass Orb) #71. Collect the Melting Glass Orb #72. Interact with the portrait near the exit in the Abstract Gallery Pencil World (Enter the rainbow) → Neon Ocean (Interact with the lever, then come back the way you came) → Abstract Gallery #73. Look at the moon through the window Abstract Gallery → Forest → Forest Warehouse → Moon Window #74. Discover the river in the Forest (Take the path hidden by the trees) #75. Interact with the fox in the Fun House Kaleidoscope World (Interact with the circle) → Fun House (Use the Eraser Effect on the 3rd mirror to the left) #76. Interact with the shadowy figure Fun House → Storybook Path (Use the Spirit Effect on the wall) → Dark Maze → Shadowy Hole #77. Use Mask in Rainbow Patch Techno World → Rainbow Patch (Black and Pink Cube) #78. Discover the Patchwork World Block World (Interact with the black box) → TV World (Enter northwest building. Once inside, interact with the needle) #79. Destroy the clone Patchwork World (enter the metal arch) → Clone (press the orange button) #80. Interact with the eye painting Block World (Interact with the black box) → TV World (Enter the purple tunnel) → Waiting Room #81. Interact with the corrupted Me Waiting Room → Cave (Move up towards the black area in the background) → Dirty Sewers (Enter the door located up north) → Yellow Sprout Path (Interact with the fans with one of the following Effects: Wings, Weather, Orb, Spirit, any Effect Mix that include the previous four. Keep going until you find a book. Interact with it) ''- Interact with white dog'' → Dirty Sewers (Enter the entrance left to the wall covered with holes) #82. Interact with all three white fish-like NPCs found in various locations. These npcs are found on: →Techno World → Rainbow TV area → Waiting Room → Cave → Dirty Sewers (Instead of entering the door to the Yellow Sprout Path, go to the right and go down at the first fork in the path, then enter the door at the left) →Pencil World → Rainbow Path → Neon Ocean (day) (from Neon Ocean (day)) → Sun and Moon lever (pull the lever) → Neon Ocean (night) #83. Remember someone → Dirty Sewers (Enter the entrance on the far right) → Purple Sewers (Enter the hole with the Orb Effect) #84. See your reflection → Purple Sewers (Enter the stairs) → Purple Sewers Window (Interact with the window) #85. Interact with the scribbles in the Dirty Sewers Block World (Interact with the black box) → TV World (Enter the purple tunnel) → Waiting Room → Cave (Move up towards the black area in the background) → Dirty Sewers (Go to the far right entrance) → Purple Sewers (Go south and take the stairs) Secret Wallpapers All 3 secret Wallpapers can be obtained by interacting with certain paintings in the Fangame Gallery. (Note: there is a 1/64 chance that the interaction will work, so you'll need to interact with the paintings multiple times until it does) #86. Interact with the painting with a white shirt and a baseball bat. #87. Interact with the painting with yellow stripes and a gun. #88. Interact with the painting with a pink haired girl. Category:Walkthroughs